


A Long River in Egypt

by Merzibelle



Series: Tim's Day Off [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Tony refuses to get a clue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long River in Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> This series started as a series of shorts about things Tim did on his days off. It's taken on a life of its own. This one came from Nanci's comment about wondering if Tony would ever get a clue.

**A Long River in Egypt**

Tony blinked, blinked again, and blindly grabbed for his drink. He took several long gulps from the glass before blinking a third time for good measure. Nope, the scene he was watching hadn’t changed at all between those three blinks. As he watched, Tim leaned forward and slowly took the bite of cheesecake that Gibbs was offering him. Then Tim sat back and slowly licked his lips.

“I am not seeing what I’m seeing.” Tony sat his glass back on the table and focused on his girlfriend. “Really I’m not. I do not see that.”

Emily turned a bit to look in the direction he’d been looking. After a moment, she made this soft sound all too familiar to him from years of watching classic romantic movies with her. Then she turned back to him. “Going to Egypt then?”

“Pardon?” Tony frowned for a moment. He shook his head even as he found himself staring at the table his boss and his partner were sharing. “I just can’t see….”

“What do you mean, you can’t see it?” Emily’s shock was plain to hear. He turned back to her and frowned again even as she continued to berate him. “Did you miss the naked pictures? The nude yoga that you rambled at me about for three weeks? The 6 a.m. just-out-of-bed look?”

“Emily…” Tony all but whined her name. Not that he’d ever admit to whining. “It’s Probie. And Boss.” He shook his head at his words. “Not Probie and Boss.”

“Why not? They're both unattached adults. What the big deal? Besides…” Emily trailed off for a moment. A faraway look appeared in her eyes. Then she smiled at him. “They’re hot.”

“Emily!”

“Tony, you’re so straight that your spine probably has a steel rod all the way to your ass, but even a straight man can see what’s in front of him. They’re gorgeous, sexy men.” That distant look appeared again, but it was the smile that worried him. “I wonder if someone can talk them into nude pictures together.”

“What?”

Emily leaned across the table and patted his cheek. “Never mind, sweetheart.”

“You only call me that when you want something.”

“Not this time.” She shifted chairs to be closer to him at their table. She then leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Why don't you go order us some wine and appetizers? I’m going to call Tim.”

“You’re going to what?” Tony protested half-heartedly. “I mean they’re right there....”

“Wine, Tony.”

Tony had risen to his feet before he’d even realized he’d obeyed the implicit order in her words. He gave another little headshake. “Yes, dear.”

He started away from the table toward the nearby bar. After placing the order, he leaned on the bar and watched as Tim answered his phone with a barely there frown. Both his teammates looked around the room with matching identical frowns before Tim started chuckling. He said something then started playing with his phone. As Tony turned back toward his table, his own phone buzzed with a text. He pulled it out and shook his head.

_Night off. See you Monday. J says to tell you that he owes you a head slap. Enjoy your date, Tony._


End file.
